symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikawa Sora
|caption = "Fear me!”|Age = 16|Gender = Female|Hair Color = Red|Eye Color = Light blue|Relic = Excalibur|Theme Color = Scarlet-red|Relatives = Unnamed parents and a brother|Occupation = Student Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Koshimizu Ami|Japanese Name = |Katakana = |Appears in = Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Senki Zesshou Symphogear MAX}} Hikawa Sora is a Symphogear fan character. She was currently not a part of any existing series, until her debut in Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV. Sora is a Symphogear User armed with Excalibur, which takes the form of a sword. Her theme color is scarlet-red, with the addition of gold-yellow. Appearance Sora has long red hair pulled in a high ponytail. She also has blue eyes and is of average height. She typically wears a hoodie or jacket over a t shirt with some shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. She is also notably flat chested compared to the other girls. Measurements: B79/W57/H81 Personality Sora is friendly but has a bad temper. She gets angry and irritated easily and also says exactly what’s on her mind even if it’s harsh. She is also very sarcastic and makes jokes when she’s in a good mood. Sora is known to be distrustful of others due to fear of not having many friends. She is also vulnerable to what people think of her. She has a bad habit of swearing when angry, loves waffles but has a pineapple allergy. History Childhood Sora grew up as a rather lonely child. She would often get into fights with other children at school if they angered her. Because of her frightening temper, she earned the nickname “The Dragon”. She had a rough home life and constantly argued with her younger brother and her mom on many occasions. She could only get along with her dad most of the time. She eventually became interested in singing and used it to deal with emotions and entered Lydian Academy for a fresh start and to change her problems. Life at the Academy Sora’s classmates quickly learned about her dragon-like temper and were instantly afraid of her which made her isolated and lonely. Home Life After 1st Year at Lydian When Sora returned home after her first year at school, she discovered that her entire family completely left her behind leaving her even more alone than before. They never even told her where they were going which leads to Sora returning to the Academy making of her “home”. Relationships * [[Hikami Mizu|'Hikami Mizu']] - A childhood friend from when she was 5. They seemed to get along well despite having opposing personalities. Mizu calls Sora “Dragon-chan”. * Kobayashi Haruna * Mayumi Schmidt *'Chinatsu Kiseki' Powers and Abilities Holy Chant Inferno Excalibur tron Abilities Attacks *'DANGER'⬤'SWORD '- The blade of Sora's Armed Gear is surrounded by red flames, she slashes her target from both sides, before coming down with a blazing strike. *'HORIZON'⬤'STRIKE '- Sora's Armed Gear becomes engulfed in blue flames and she slashes her target, before throwing it at him and it igniting. Songs Solo *'Desctructive Sword: Excalibur' Groups Trivia *Her birthday is January 26th which makes her sign, Aquarius. *Her attacks are in English and feature a circle (⬤) in the title. *Her battle genre is Classic rock. Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Excalibur Category:Lightning-chan Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Symphogear Users Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MAX